El caso del secuestro de un chocolate
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Bobby Jackson Shinichi Kudo tiene diez años. Su prima lo visita para las vacaciones de verano, pero algo inesperado dará un vuelco en sus vidas: el primer caso resuelto por Bobby.


Bueno, este en mi primer fic del detective Conan, y no es importante para mí por eso, sino porque es el primero de un caso de detectives que escribo, siendo lo increíble que es Shinichi Kudo para resolver casos.

Decidí hacer esta historia en honor al gran héroe de mi infancia (y de siempre) al recordar en parte por qué elegí Carime Jackson cómo mi seudónimo para… casi todo.

Con el tiempo, me dí cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente: El personaje del que hablo, había sido mal traducido en el doblaje de mi país.

Shinichi Kudo es conocido en Chile cómo Bobby Jackson y así también les cambiaron el nombre al resto de los personajes, para mayor información sobre esto, ingresen . para ver el listado de los personajes.

**El caso del secuestro de un chocolate.**

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo que me dedico a esto, a escribir historias como mi tío Jackson. Aunque las mías no son exactamente cómo las suyas, él escribe novelas de misterio. Su sueño es asemejarse lo más posible a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, al autor de Sherlock Holmes. Personalmente, no he leído más que un extracto de "El perro de los Baskerville", y lo acepto, no me puedo considerar escritora si no he leído a Conan Doyle. Bueno, es por eso de hecho que no escribo historias de misterio o de casos ilegales. Principalmente toda la culpa la tiene mi primo: Bobby Jackson.

Solía hablar todo el día del famoso Sherlock Holmes, de cómo hacía esto o lo otro. Y aunque lo amaba, tengo que decirlo: a veces me aburría.

-Carime, a que no adivinas lo que dijo Holmes- me dijo un día cuando teníamos 7 años mientras hablaba de la historia referente al perro de los Baskerville, que años más tarde leería cómo deber en la escuela.

-Que lo había sabido porque vio su reflejo en su taza de té- repetí yo ya aburrida de escuchar la misma historia un millón de veces.

Todo esto, solo a modo de introducción al tema del que les voy a hablar. Sí, aunque es mi primo, yo lo amaba, era pequeña y ese pequeño gran factor que significaba el ser su prima no me afectaba para nada. Yo me iba a casar con él, lo tenía decidido y así pasaría de Carime Sotomayor a Carime Jackson. Y así fue como un día a los 8 años me presenté frente a unos chicos cómo Carime Jackson.

-Pero, oye Carime, ese no es tu apellido- me corrigió Bobby frente a todos.

-Pero ese es el tuyo- le dije.

-Sí ¿y?-

-Somos primos, así que si somos familia no tiene nada de malo que usemos el mismo apellido- mentí.

-Supongo…- finalizó aún no muy convencido.

Y en honor a ese día es que aún uso ese nombre como mi seudónimo. No porque ya guarde un amor secreto por Bobby, si no, porque son sus aventuras las que inspiran mis novelas. Principalmente sus romance con Claudia. Aunque por supuesto son sólo inspiración y no relato sus historias al pie de la letra, siguen sin ser el centro de _este _relato en particular.

Este relato en particular cómo le llamó ocurrió cuando teníamos 10. Mi padre me había llevado a la casa de Bobby para pasar unos días de vacaciones. Era verano y hacía mucho calor. Cómo siempre lo hace en Japón para la fecha.

No queríamos salir de la casa, el aire acondicionado hacía del lugar el más agradable al que pudiésemos acudir. Pero aún así: nos aburríamos tremendamente. Ya habíamos visto Tv, jugado video juegos, visto películas y lo último que quedaba era (cómo de costumbre) escuchar a Bobby contar por enésima vez los cuentos de Holmes. Yo lo escuchaba porque estaba enamorada de él claro, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera particularmente entretenida con sus relatos.

Eran eso de las 6 de la tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta. Eran unos amigos de Bobby que lo invitaban a jugar soccer.

Me miró. No sabía que responder, por un lado quería ir y derrotar al equipo contrario (patear traseros, cómo hubiesen sido sus palabras exacta), pero por el otro sabía que su madre le había dicho que no me dejase sola.

-Yo también juego- dije sonriendo.

Los chicos me miraron extraño. Ahora que ya se un poco más de la vida de lo que sabía en ese entonces se que no era porque yo fuese una niña y no niño cómo ellos esperaban. Era que para la mayoría de los hombres, las mujeres no sabemos jugar soccer y causamos desgracia para nuestro equipo.

Así que, cómo es de esperar: no me dejaron jugar. Igual acompañé a Bobby al parque donde tendrían el partido y me senté bajo un árbol a observar. Aún a la sombra, el calor era insoportable.

-¡Bobby!- le llamé – Tengo mucho calor, iré por un helado ¿Quieres algo?-

-¡No! Luego yo compraré algo-

No dio las gracias por la oferta, cómo casi todos los niños de esa edad. Me deprimió un poco el hecho, pues, de nuevo, estaba enamorada de él y a mi particular juicio eso habría significado que le gustaba.

Tomé aire, cerré los ojos y traté de imaginarme una brisa. No me sentía capaz de caminar bajo el sol por el pavimento todo el camino hasta la tienda. Comencé a correr. Lo menos estuviera en ese infierno superior a los 45°C lo mejor que sería.

Una vez en la tienda pedí el helado que quería, nunca lo olvidaré, era de maquina y mixto. Delicioso. El chico junto a mí era medio regordete y goloso, y aún con ese calor, insistía en que quería comprarse un chocolate con almendra (chocolate nuss). Finalmente, cuando ya se lo había comprado se retiró en dirección a la cancha, chocolate en mano.

-Perdón ¿Qué me dijiste que querías?- me volvió a preguntar la vendedora.

Volví a pedir mi helado y no tardó mucho en servírmelo. Luego de pagar, y con mucho cuidado, dejé la tienda corriendo hacia la cancha, de nuevo por la sombra. No quería que mi recién comprado helado se derritiese.

En el camino, encontré de nuevo al chico, esta vez estaba llorando atrozmente, esforzando sus, probablemente, enormes pulmones más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-Alguien se ha robado mi chocolate-

-¿Haz visto quién fue?-

-No lo vi bien, pero estoy seguro que era uno de los que juegan fútbol-

-Ven- le dije pensando en que quizás Bobby podría ayudarlo, y no me equivocaba.

Ambos corrimos por la sombra hasta llegar a la cancha. Yo llegué primero, definitivamente, el correr no era lo del chico. Al llegar a la cancha ya casi se desvanecía.

-¡Bobby!- grité desde la orilla – ¡Ven rápido!-

De mala gana, Bobby detuvo el partido, era el mejor jugador y por lo mismo, todos seguían sus instrucciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó molesto.

-A este chico le…- iba a decir "robaron", pero luego de pensarlo mejor me di cuenta de que provocaría más efecto en Bobby si utilizaba la palabra –_Secuestraron_ su chocolate.-

Los ojos de Bobby se abrieron de emoción de pensar que al fin tenía un caso para él.

-Este es un caso para Bobby Jackson- dijo antes de empezar a reír cómo idiota. Todos lo miraron.

-Ehh…. Bobby…- traté de decir para hacerle ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo riendo de esa manera.

Afortunadamente, dejó de reír para dedicarse a lo suyo.

-Lo primero que habría hecho Sherlock Holmes habría sido reunir los datos- rió -¿De qué era el chocolate?-

-De almendras- respondí. Bobby asintió.

Guardó silencio y observó todo a su alrededor, a cada chico que estaba ahí. De pronto, desde el fondo un chico gritó:

-¡Miren! ¡Romero tiene toda la boca manchada con chocolate!- y apuntó a un chico que, efectivamente, tenía toda la boca manchada con chocolate –El se lo robó, El se lo robó-

-¡Secuestró! Para este caso es secuestró- le corrigió Bobby enfadado de pensar que había sido otro el chico que había resuelto el crimen.

Observó a Romero detenidamente y luego al chico que lo había apuntado: Gómez.

-Es imposible- dijo finalmente sonriendo.

Se acercó a Romero y untó su dedo en la mejilla manchada del chico, luego lo olió.

-Este chocolate es tradicional, no almendrado, por lo que es un inocente- hizo su camino hacia un lugar no tan cerca de la "multitud" –Sin embargo, el culpable sigue entre nosotros y es…- levantó su dedo y apuntó a Gómez -Tú-

-¡Bobby no apuntes con el dedo!- dije alarmada pues así se me había enseñado.

-Hay que apuntarlos con el dedo, son criminales- me respondió.

-No tienes pruebas Jackson, necesitas pruebas, o si no, no puedes afirmar nada, eso es mentir-

-El único que miente aquí eres tú. La primera prueba es tu extraña actitud de acusar a Romero sabiendo que no era él para salir del paso, es cierto, eso no demuestra nada. La segunda prueba es tu extraña actitud, tienes tus manos en los bolsillos, te puedo asegurar que están manchadas de chocolate.-

El chico sonrió y luego de unos segundos sacó sus manos limpias.

-Buen intento Gómez, pero fallaste, de nuevo, en un par de detalles: primero, tus manos estarán aparentemente limpias, pero, - se acercó a tocarlas –sí, tal cómo lo pensé, siguen pegajosas, además que- dio vuelta uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, en el cuál se veían unas manchas café –Si vemos el revés de los bolsillos, podemos ver claramente que se mancharon con chocolate luego de que te limpiaste.- tomó aire –Y por último, tenemos la última y más importante prueba: el camino de chocolate que llega hasta ti, lo que podría demostrar que luego de secuestrar el chocolate quisiste comértelo lo más rápido posible, aún así y pese a todo tu esfuerzo por no mancharte, el calor siguió actuando y el chocolate se comenzó a derretir mientras te lo comías. Todo esto es muy fácil de demostrar, basta por ver el interior de tu boca y oler tu aliento.-

Afortunadamente, no debió llegar a esos extremos, el chico ante los nervios de haber sido descubierto en un cien por ciento confesó solo.

-Pero ¿Cómo, cómo diablos supiste?-

-Bobby Jackson, próximo mejor detective del mundo- rió mientras se apuntaba con su dedo pulgar –Peor el mal siempre paga, así que ahora mismo irás a comprarle un nuevo chocolate a este chico-

-No, no lo compraré- gritó Gómez antes de salir corriendo. Pero Bobby fue más rápido y de una patada disparó el balón de soccer que yacía ante él, dándole al chico justo en la nuca para hacerlo caer.

Bobby tomó al chico por sus brazos a la espalda cómo hacen los policías, y escoltado por el resto de los chicos lo llevaron a comprar el nuevo chocolate.

-Vaya- dijo el chico regordete mientras se comía su nuevo chocolate –Sí que eres un detective de verdad-

-Cómo diría Sherlock Holmes- comenzó a alardear Bobby, pero yo le interrumpí diciendo con una mueca:

-Bobby…-

-¿Qué? Sólo iba a decir que para ser un buen detective hay que ejercitarse bien- y corrió con el balón en mano hacia la cancha. El resto de los chicos lo siguieron al campo de juego y yo observé el resto del partido sentada a la sombra junto al niño que sin quererlo, al comprar su chocolate había hecho que el famoso Bobby Jackson, el Sherlock Holmes del siglo veinte, resolviera su primer caso de detective.

**.-**


End file.
